


Time for a Takeover

by PostSochiFeels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostSochiFeels/pseuds/PostSochiFeels
Summary: Tessa is taking over TV while Scott gets to watch.





	Time for a Takeover

Buzz, buzz, buzz. BUZZZZZ. God no, it was too early. Far too early. She'd gotten easily used to sleeping in over the past few weeks. Sleeping in and snuggling under a warm duvet, maybe waking up and reading a book, but still comfortably under the covers. Sleeping in was bliss. The annoying buzzing continued, just getting louder and louder. She snaked her hand out from under the covers and slapped at the clock impatiently. Even though it was early, way too early, she'd been looking forward to this day. Her day to shine all by herself. It was going to be amazing.

“I have to get up.” Tessa pushed the covers away and attempted to sit up.

“No, not yet.” Scott wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down. “Stay with me.”

She batted at his hands, giggling when he only held her tighter.

“It's called Tessa's takeover for a reason. I kind of need to be there.” she protested.

“Call in.” Scott pulled the covers back over their heads, the warmth surrounding her and making her weak. “Weather.” A kiss to the cheek. “Bad.” Kiss to the neck. “Can't drive.” Kiss between her breasts. 

God, he was good. So good Tessa was almost contemplating calling and pushing the car back an hour. “I have a driver.” Tessa's feeble protest was promptly silenced by Scott's mouth warmly covering hers. Pulling her closer, he kissed her first tenderly, then more passionately. 

“Reschedule.” His hands were snaking into her hair, as his tongue...

“No.” God, his hands. “Scott.” God, oh God. “Scott.” Reluctantly, she shoved him away with a gentle push. “I have to.”

Scott flopped down with a groan. “I can't take this all the time.”

“It's just this once.” Tessa leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead. 

“I want you.” Scott reached out and was stopped by Tessa's hand pushing him back down.

“I want you too.” Tessa gazed down at her boyfriend and felt her cheeks blush. Scott. Her boyfriend. How good it felt to say that, finally “I love you.”

“Go.” Scott waved her away. “I'm wanna get some more sleep, so I can be wide awake to watch you today.” 

“Thanks.” Tessa walked toward the bathroom and then turned. “You know I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you.”

Scott made a face. “You totally would. You're the smart one, remember. I'm the pretty one.”

Tessa giggled uncontrollably as she closed the door to the bathroom. “Go back to bed and get some more beauty sleep, pretty one.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She smoothed her hands over her thighs, trying to brush away the wrinkles that appeared in her favourite lilac shift dress. She had owned it forever, but it was a classic in a nice spring-like colour and she knew it was one of Scott's favourites too. That would help him wake up this morning.

“Ready Miss Virtue?” Her escort stood beside her, ready to show her to the set of Your Morning, the first of four shows she would be co-hosting today. 

“Break a leg, Miss T.”

“Chiddy!”

Tessa ran into the arms of her Olympic teammate, Patrick Chan, who had just finished a segment announching his retirement from competitive skating. “I wish they had you on with me, we'd have a great time!”

“I've got a full schedule today. I wish I could stay with you.” Patrick gave her arm a squeeze and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Good luck, I'll be thinking of you today!”

The hour went by in a blur. They were fairly easy on her, staying with topics she was comfortable with – a round table about snacks at the movies, a fashion report, and cooking. Although cooking was not her strong suit, she had a professional with her and the food was amazing. It took all her willpower to not pick up that french toast and devour it on live TV. She posed for photos with the cast and ducked into her dressing room for a quick break. She retrieved her phone from her bag and was astounded to see several texts from Scott. She clicked open the first one and grinned.

**That dress! T! Low blow! You know the shape I was in when you left.**

Tessa nodded in satisfaction. She indeed had gotten his attention.

**Remember the last time we went to the movies and the milk duds fell into your bra? we found them later.  Still good!**

Tessa gasped and looked around to make sure no one was reading over her shoulder.  Trust Scott to remember that.  It had been good though.

**All you want to do is eat that French toast.  I know you do.  All I want to do is...**

"Miss Virtue?"  Startled,  Tessa jumped and dropped her phone in her lap.  Just as well, the last thing she needed today was someone reading Scott's semi pornographic texts to her.  "It's time for your Facebook live interview."   Tessa tucked the phone away once more and  took a seat beside the host.  Thankfully quick as well, fairly easy questions, no one directly asking about Scott, other than to imitate him.  How random.  Safely back in her dressing room, pulling her phone out again, she saw even more texts from Scott.  She couldn't resist sending him a quick text in return.  

**Who are you and what have you done with Scott Moir?**   

Reading his texts had her doubling over with laughter.

**Worst Scott Moir impression EVER!  I feel you don't even know me**

**Oh no...not Dancing with the Stars..not even with you**

**that was wrong I'll dance with you**

**but not on TV**

**or without blades**

**You should have told them about the bucket.  You told me that was the best gift ever.**

**Oh you have hidden talents  just nothing you can say on TV.  Like the way you can...**

"MIss Virtue. Time for the next show!"

Her reception on the Marilyn show was crazy, people were so happy to see her, it melted her heart.  She could only imagine what the reception would have been if Scott were with her.  She'd been nervous on the first show, but was starting to settle in and get comfortable. Marilyn was so warm and welcoming it helped her relax immensely.  She had the opportunity to ask guests more questions and initiate conversations and, lord help her, more cooking.  Two cooking segments.  She shared that she was far more comfortable on the ice than in the kitchen, which was true.  She had a feeling by the  end of the day she would be a far better cook than when she started, which wasn't saying much. She let her guard drop when Marilyn hailed her and Scott for their accomplishments.  All she could blurt out was "He's amazing."

She flopped on to the couch in her dressing room and sighed heavily.  "He's amazing?"  she mumbled into the cushions. "That's all you could think of?  How about thank you or something else less obvious?"  She sighed again and sat up.  MIght as well check twitter and see the fallout from that decidedly Moir like slip up.  

**More cooking?  more torture? I'm getting hungry!**

Of course, Scott was still watching. She'd never live this one down.

**You think I'm amazing?  and you said so on national TV?  Where's Tessa and what have you done with her?**

Tessa sighed again.  She wasn't ready for twitter.  Dealing with her boyfriend was going to be enough right now.  She dialed the phone and sat on the arm of the sofa while it rang.

“T!”

“I'm so sorry"

“For what?”

“C'mon Scott. I slipped up.  I couldn't think of anything to say."

“I think telling people I'm amazing was pretty good.”

“You know what I mean.”

“You slipped up, I do it all the time, no big deal.”

“I give you grief for it all the time too.”

“T. You are doing an amazing job. I'm so proud of you. Don't beat yourself up over such a little thing.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Hurry back.”

Tessa wiped away a tear that was trickling down her cheek and tucked her phone away again. He was too good to her. She slipped into her robe to prepare for hair and makeup between shows. She had prepared all her looks ahead of time and knew what she wanted to wear for each show. This little bit of down time between shows allowed her to catch her breath and unwind, even if for a brief time. She let her mind drift while her hairdresser blew out her hair. She had felt bad at first when the network approached her about the “Tessa Takeover” idea. Her initial reaction had been 'of course, Scott and I would love to!' but they didn't want Scott. They just wanted her. Scott had been understanding, naturally. He told her that they wanted her because she was a natural, while the whole time Tessa had been thinking Scott was the one more comfortable with the media. 

“Okay Tessa. All done, you can get dressed now. I think they're just about ready for you.”

Tessa slipped into her pure white outfit, her hair in a loose ponytail. She knew this one would drive Scott over the edge. She grinned a saucy smile as she gazed in the mirror. She would be hurrying back to Scott tonight. Guaranteed.

The Social was always a fun show to visit. It was so high paced she barely had time to catch her breath. The hosts were chatty and gossipy about everyone and everything. Tessa loved it. Her main goal on this show was making it down the stairs without falling and she succeeded. And no cooking! A win/win situation in her books. Of course there had been that ass hat rower. She wished she had her medals with her to smack him upside the head with them. 

A quick check of her phone showed that Scott had indeed been paying attention.

**That hair! Are you trying to kill me here?**

**That guy is an ass. Does he have any idea how tough you are?**

She couldn't wait to get through the last show now. She was dying to get back to Scott and finish what he tried to start early this morning. Thankfully, this show was only a half hour. A little fashion chat, celebrity chat, answer a few fan questions and she was done. She patiently posed for photos with the cast and crew, changed into sweats for the ride back to the hotel, posed for more photos outside with fans standing in the unseasonably chilly air.

“Knock knock.” Tessa called out as she unlocked the hotel room door. “I'm home.”

“Thank God.” Scott emerged from the kitchenette holding a pizza box and her robe. “I heard you had pizza and Pjs planned for this evening.”

“I love you so much.” Tessa grinned. “But I did have something else in mind first.”

Scott set the pizza on the table and tossed the robe to Tessa. “I hoped you would.”

Tessa kicked her shoes off and into the corner of the main room. She started to peel off her dress and, suddenly, Scott was there, his hands warm on her shoulders. “Let me.” His voice was low in her ear and it made her shudder in the best possible way.

He steered her into the bedroom as he slowly removed her dress, finally throwing it over his shoulder as her knees hit the edge of the bed.

“I think this is where we left off this morning.” Tessa whispered.

“Looks vaguely familiar.” Scott lay her down and began exploring her eager body with his lips and hands.

Oh his hands. Tessa arched her back and groaned. Scott had really good hands.

“I missed you today.” A kiss to her throat. “You were teasing me all day.” A kiss to her breast. “That hair.” Scott tugged her long dark hair and his lips went lower. 

Tessa moaned and wrapped her legs around his back. He had really good lips. “I knew you'd like the ponytail.” 

“You have no idea.” Scott raised himself up and put his hands on her hips. 

“And the dress.” She raised her hips to meet him, to encourage him, show him she was more than ready for him.

“So beautiful.” Scott lowered his head and growled out an oath as he joined with her.

“Scott.” Her senses were going crazy. All she could focus on was this incredible human that was making her feel so amazing. So perfect. So real.

As they lay together after, Tessa rested her head on Scott's shoulder. He was damp with sweat, his chest rising and falling, his breath still heavy from his exertion. His lips rained kisses in her messy hair. His hands trailed designs on her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. She knew round two was coming. Soon. His lips and hands were just too good.

“Should I plan another takeover?” She teased, kissing his chest, letting her tongue poke out to taste his salty skin. 

“I think you just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. The whole idea for this came when Tessa mentioned Scott had been texting her on Your Morning. I had to wait to see each show to add bits to the story. I was going for what I like to call sweet smut, not too descriptive, but enough to get the idea across. I wrote it quick, edited it quick, so please excuse if you find an error or two. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
